


lost and lucky

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, idk i’m just soft for these two, reads like prose??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: One dark rainy spring night, Gavin beckons Nines to bed.





	lost and lucky

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more soft reed900, and i’m here to deliver

One dark rainy spring night, Gavin beckons Nines to bed. His intentions aren’t the same as they usually are, though. They both remain mostly clothed and their hands stay above the belt. After a few minutes of soft kisses, he finds himself lost in Nines’ arms; a lovely haze hanging over his head.

Lost, but not in the usual sense.

Their eyes meet. The room is drenched in the warm glow of the lamp on the bedside table, creating a cozy feeling. Gavin sighs, his hands in Nines’ hair. He looks so good in this light, and in any light, if he’s being honest.

He feels hands caress his bare back, thrilling at such a small gesture. It’s as if nothing else matters, just this little world of theirs. Lost, so blissfully missing.

“I’m so damn lucky,” Gavin says, his voice different from the usual one he uses. This one’s softer, packed with sincerity. “To have you,” he adds, messing up Nines’ hair even more.

“As am I,” Nines replies. “I’m lucky to know this side of you. No one else sees this version of you.” He pulls Gavin closer, so that their bodies are flush together underneath the covers.

Gavin smiles, a genuine reaction to his lover’s words. “Cause no one else deserves this version.” He starts to yawn, growing sleepy, “just you.”

The rain picks up, pounding against the roof. It’s soothing; Gavin melts against Nines as their little conversation ends. He drifts in and out of slumber, his breathing monitored by the android whose arms he’s in. Sleep comes to him finally, and he sinks deeper into his arms. Nines smiles, subtle, but no one sees.

 _Lost_  and ever so _lucky_ are they.


End file.
